Point Man
The Point Man was a member of the U.S. Army's First Encounter Assault Recon (F.E.A.R. for short) special forces detachment and the main protagonist in the F.E.A.R. ''series and a main protagonist in ''Kingdom Hearts: F.E.A.R. of Memories. The Point Man is the oldest brother of Kairi but he decided to take her in as his own child with Jin Sun-Kwon who he later married to in order for them to keep Kairi from knowing her origins and of her true mother Alma and the full truth of thier brother Paxton Fettel. History Background The Point Man is the first son of Alma Wade, a powerful psionic, who was forced to carry and give birth to him as part of ATC's Project Origin. The Point Man's powers were not as ATC personnel had hoped, and his quick reflexes were surgically enhanced under orders from Armacham president Genevieve Aristide, to recoup the fiscal losses after he failed as a psychic commander. After the resulting surgery and test were completed, the memories of his childhood were erased and he was sent into the military and then into F.E.A.R. upon Aristide's request. With his reflexes now well beyond human standards, he could perform maneuvers with surgical accuracy in an extremely short span of time, an ability portrayed in the game as the world "slowing down" around him (Slow-Mo effect). While in Slow-Mo, the Point Man's reflexes are five times faster than that of a normal human, meaning everything seems to slow down for him by a factor of five while he takes time to aim; during this time, his movement and firing speed is increased roughly threefold. Interestingly, F.E.A.R. 3 retcons this, showing him exhibiting the same speed as a child, suggesting that his speed is inbred, and not from surgical alteration. The Point Man was not given a real name by ATC because they didn't want him to develop a personality. He was given an "official" name by a few high-ranking people in ATC, but this name is currently unknown. When he was put into the F.E.A.R. team, none were told his true name and were informed not to even bother asking. ATC suspected that he may have been in a relationship with fellow F.E.A.R. operative Jin Sun-Kwon, and she was one of the only people ever to see him without his mask, but no evidence was found, making a relationship between the two unlikely[1]. He is confirmed to be 31 years old during the events of F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon. ''F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon'' The player character and main protagonist of F.E.A.R. is referred to as "the F.E.A.R. Point Man" by the mission briefings, and "the New Guy" or "Buddy" by some of the his team members. Little is known about him in the beginning, aside from his gender, and the fact that he has been on the team for only a week in his role as Point Man. Although the Point Man's character model is never explicitly shown in-game, his reflection can be seen in water if the graphical shader settings are set to maximum, and in Interval 03, during a hallucination in which blood overflows the ceiling. He wears a blue balaclava that completely conceals his face, the same D-12 Heavy Body Armor worn by Spencer Jankowski, and red goggles. He never speaks in F.E.A.R., in spite of seeing several surreal events and being spoken to by many characters, although he can sometimes be heard breathing heavily in tense situations. Initially, the Point Man's origins and identity are unclear. At the beginning of F.E.A.R., the Point Man has flashbacks in which a young woman's voice is heard screaming "No! Where are you taking him?!" and a doctor saying "You will be a God among men." Later in F.E.A.R., Paxton Fettel, the game's chief villain, confronts the Point Man and asks him: "You still don't know, do you? What you are? Why you're here? What's the first thing you remember? What's your given name? Where were you born? You have no history." Later Paxton says, "You and I were born from the same mother." Paxton also reveals that while Alma Wade cannot see into his mind, the Point Man can see into hers - which, in a final hallucination, he takes as an initiative to silence his nightmares. Just before this, the Point Man also kills his own brother, shooting Fettel point blank in the head. It is ultimately revealed that the Point Man is the first child of Alma Wade - and thus Project Origin's first prototype. This suggests that the mysterious visions the Point Man witnesses are due to psionic phenomena, and also hints that his super-human reflexes and increased human characteristics are the product of Project Origin's research. It is also shown that he is the grandson of Harlan Wade and nephew of Alice Wade, though she is evidently unaware of his identity. Near the end of Ground Zero, Alma can be heard whispering to the Point Man, "My baby... Give him back to me." and, "I know who you are..." as he escapes from the Origin Facility. After the blast, Jin and Douglas Holiday pick up the Point Man in a UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter. When Jin mentions Alma, a thump is heard and Alma is seen climbing into the cargo bay of the helicopter. At the end of F.E.A.R., a conversation is heard between Genevieve Aristide and the mysterious Senator, implying that Armacham Technology Corporation used Fettel's uprising as an opportunity to test the Point Man's abilities, and that the Point Man was a "complete success." DC Digital Comic The comic takes place directly after the helicopter crash at the ending of the first F.E.A.R. Jin Sun-Kwon is shown alive but the Point Man and Douglas Holiday are absent for unknown reasons. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin As of the conclusion of ''F.E.A.R., the Point Man's status and whereabouts are unknown, although he is mentioned in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, as the Dark Signal squad is but a distraction for Alma, so she can be drawn away from the Point Man so that he may be captured and "reprogrammed" by Genevieve Aristide. Alma is seen searching the morgue, possibly looking for his body. The Point Man is also seen in a drawing at the Wade Elementary School, which depicts him shooting Paxton Fettel. ''F.E.A.R. 3'' After the events of F.E.A.R., the Point Man finds himself captured by Armacham and imprisoned in a heavily guarded jail far from Fairport. With the soldiers having no luck in interrogating him, Paxton Fettel interrupts and murders the soldiers to help his brother to break free. The brothers make their way out of the prison, and eventually hijack a helicopter, which takes them back to Fairport. Once there, they repeatedly encounter their twisted mother, Alma, who appears in both child and adult forms, as well as psychotic Cultists, once ordinary citizens driven insane by Alma's psychic powers. In conjunction with this, a mysterious Creep, later shown to be an apparition of their grandfather, Harlan Wade, constantly pursues them. After tirelessly fighting Armacham soldiers through the suburbs of Fairport, the Point Man is reunited with Jin. It is here she shows him a recent discovery she made, in the form of footage of a trapped Michael Becket, the protagonist of F.E.A.R. 2. From the video, the Point Man learns of Alma's obsession with Becket, his rape, and finally, her third pregnancy. Jin insists that they have to stop the birth of Alma's new child from happening. The Point Man and Jin set off into the city to find Becket, but are separated shortly afterwards by the Cultists. After rescuing Jin, she helps strap him into a EPA transport pod, and orders him to stop the birth at all costs, even if he has to destroy the baby after being born. After fighting their way to the airport, the brothers finally reach Becket, despite Armacham's best efforts to relocate him in order to extract information related to Alma. Becket reveals his knowledge of the Point Man's identity, and blames the Point Man for the fate Armacham has forced upon him. He then furiously demands that the Point Man kill the "filthy maggot that grows inside her." After this, the Point Man witnesses Becket's brutal death at the hands of Fettel. With the intelligence from Becket, the brothers head for the Ward Facility to rid themselves of the memories of their grandfather. Harlan's intentions are revealed, as he wished for his family to become gods. He curses at his grandchildren, remarking that the power should be his. But Harlan's plans are foiled when the brothers destroy the Creep, thus ridding themselves of the memories that plagued them. Now free to join their mother, the Point Man and Fettel are finally reunited with Alma. Fettel stands over their mother and informs the Point Man that they can become as gods if they consume the body of the child, to which the Point Man refuses and instead points a gun at Alma's pregnant stomach. In response, Fettel throws himself at his brother and the two decide to settle things once and for all. In the Point Man's ending, the Point Man once again shoots Fettel in the head and his brother fades away, leaving the Point Man nothing to do but stop the birth. However, despite what Jin and Becket ordered him to do, the Point Man delivers the child instead. After the Point Man gazes with a smile at his newly born sibling, Alma fades away. Carrying the child in his arms, the Point Man leaves the facility. He is then informed by Jin that the city is safe, while unaware that he has decided to deliver the baby. She informs him that she and the other survivors of the ordeal owe him their lives, and that they are grateful to him. Afterwords After taking in the baby (later known as Kairi) he and Jin raised her with the Point Man's more friendly grandmother in Radient Garden until it was consumed by the Heartless, but he somehow escaped as well and began his search for his sister. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Male Characters